Bezsenni
by betka23
Summary: Koniec związku nie oznacza końca uczucia. SuFin. M za drobne insynuacje.


Stał o krok od łóżka, blisko niego, z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- Coś się stało? – zapytał Berwald, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Nie możesz zasnąć?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową. Potem chwycił brzeg swojej koszuli i ściągnął ją przez głowę. Ciepłe światło nocnej lampki padło na jego rozwichrzone włosy i jasną skórę torsu, tak bardzo odcinającą się od granatowych spodni piżamy. Stał przez chwilę, wciąż lekko uśmiechnięty, po czym zrobił krok do przodu. Materac ugiął się, gdy klęknął na brzegu łóżka.  
Nie było wątpliwości, wstydu ani wahania.  
Berwald nie spuszczał wzroku z jego twarzy, z drgających w ciągłym uśmiechu kącików warg, szukając choć cienia niepewności. Czegoś, co potwierdziłoby, że to jawa, a nie sen.  
- Co robisz? – zapytał cicho. Czuł, jak czytana przez niego książka wysuwa mu się z rąk, a chłodne palce zdejmują z jego twarzy okulary. Lampka zgasła.  
Wyciągnął ręce, by dotknąć uniesionych nad jego kolanami bioder. Przesunął dłonie po lekko odstających kościach, słysząc przy uchu ciche westchnienie. Zimne ramiona objęły jego szyję, a drobne ciało przylgnęło do niego, jakby szukało ciepła.  
Berwald przesunął ustami po jego karku, obejmując go w pasie i przyciskając do siebie. Całował jego krtań, linię żuchwy i podbródek, tak bardzo pragnąc sięgnąć jego ust. Ust, które wciąż wyginały się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
- To ty nie możesz zasnąć – usłyszał. Marszcząc brwi, odsunął się lekko, by zobaczyć, jak uśmiechnięte wargi pękają, a cieknąca cienkimi strużkami krew kapie na bladą pierś.  
Potem zalała go fala zimna.

* * *

Obudził się zlany potem. Drżącą ręką przesunął po twarzy. Sen? Tak, na pewno. Bardzo zły sen.  
Sięgnął ręką do lampki i zapalił światło. Spojrzał na zegarek, pozbawiony okularów z trudem odczytał godzinę: 3:27. Jeszcze wcześnie.  
Zerknął na drugą stronę łóżka, choć spodziewał się, co zobaczy. Kołdra była odgarnięta na bok, jakby ktoś niedawno wstawał, ale poduszka zdążyła już wystygnąć. I tak już kolejną noc. Berwald westchnął ciężko i wstał. Tak jak wiedział, że nie zastanie go w łóżku obok siebie, tak samo wiedział, gdzie go teraz szukać.  
W kuchni było ciemno, jednak Tino zdawał się nic z tego nie robić. Siedział przy stole, wspierając głowę na ramionach i wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Płytki podłogi niewątpliwie ziębiły jego bose stopy, ale wydawało się to mu zupełnie nie przeszkadzać. W koszyku pod stołem w najlepsze spała Hanatamago, która nie obudziła się nawet, gdy do kuchni wszedł Berwald.  
- Nie możesz zasnąć? – zapytał Szwed i niemal natychmiast zmarszczył brwi, czując lekkie ukłucie niepokoju, jakby to wszystko już się wydarzyło.  
Ale przecież to był tylko sen. Tylko sen.  
Tino poderwał głowę zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, trochę jakby wbrew sobie.  
- Nie – odpowiedział i wstał. – Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam.  
- Nie, nie obudziłeś.  
Fin potarł kark nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć. W końcu sięgnął po czajnik.  
- Mam ochotę na kawę. Napijesz się czegoś?  
Berwald przytaknął.  
Gdy Tino nalewał wody, Szwed podszedł do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął z niej dwa brzydko podpisane kubki. Berwald uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie dnia, w którym Tino kupił farby do malowania szkła i dwa białe kubki. Wypisał na nich ich imiona, które rozmazały się przy pierwszym gorącym napoju, jednak Berwald za nic nie chciał ich wyrzucić. Od tamtej pory pijali kawę tylko w nich.  
Sprawnie kręcili się po kuchni, otwierając kolejne szafki, wyciągając kawę, mleko i łyżeczki. Wspólną pracę mieli tak dobrze opanowaną, że nie wpadali na siebie i nie zastawiali sobie drogi.  
„Zupełnie się mijamy".  
Berwald przystanął czując, jak ta niechciana myśl zimnym dreszczem spływa mu po karku.  
To prawda, ostatnio mieli dla siebie trochę mniej czasu, ale obaj doszli do wniosku, że będą się starali wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę, by być razem. I choć usilnie starali się być blisko siebie, coraz bardziej się oddalali.  
Dlaczego zauważył to dopiero teraz?  
- Berwald? – usłyszał za sobą. – Możesz się przesunąć? Niosę wrzątek.  
Otrząsnął się nagle i ustąpił z drogi. Patrzył, jak Tino w przesadnym skupieniu zalewa kawę, i próbował zebrać się, by zadać ciążące mu pytanie.  
- Tino… - zaczął niepewnie, gdy Fin odłożył już czajnik na miejsce.  
- Tak, wiem, cukier – przerwał mu odrobinę za szybko, jakby wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy. Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. - To wszystko przez to, że ja nie słodzę. Już ci podaję.  
Tino postawił cukiernicę na stole i usiadł. Trwali przez chwilę w milczeniu, niewygodnym i ciężkim, ale tym razem Fin nawet nie próbował zagajać rozmowy. Nie próbował, bo bał się tego, co chciał powiedzieć.  
Ale czy w porządku było to odwlekać?  
Szwed zauważył, że Tino drży. Spojrzał na jego dłonie, które niespokojnie wyłamywały palce.  
- Zimno ci? – zapytał.  
- Trochę.  
- Zaraz napijesz się kawy. Będzie ci cieplej.  
Podszedł do lady, gdzie koło zlewu parowały dwa kubki. Sięgnął po jeden z nich.  
- Berwald? – usłyszał za sobą. – Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać.  
Trącony kubek z krzywym napisem „Tino" ześlizgnął się z blatu i rozbił o podłogę.

* * *

Berwald metodycznie pozbywał się wszystkiego, co należało do Tina, a czego ten nie zabrał, gdy opuszczał ich wspólne mieszkanie. Zacierał ślady jego bytności, wypierając z głowy myśl, że zachowuje się jak złoczyńca.  
Powyciągał z ramek zdjęcia, na których był Tino, a na ich miejsce powkładał widokówki. Szczoteczkę do zębów i starą maszynkę do golenia wyrzucił do śmietnika. Smycz, którą Tino kupił dla Hanatamago, zwinął i schował do szafki na buty, teraz o połowę pustej. Po namyśle otworzył szafkę ponownie i porozkładał swoje buty tak, by zajmowały wszystkie półki. To samo zrobił z ubraniami w szafach, rozsuwając wszystkie wieszaki.  
Gdy skończył, rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, by z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że wszystko jest w porządku – nikt nie mógłby przypuszczać, że kiedyś mieszkał tu ktoś oprócz niego.  
Wciąż zadowolony ze swojego sukcesu usiadł w kuchni i zapłakał.

* * *

Blade w półmroku sypialni ciało wygięło się, ocierając się o jego skórę. Berwald oderwał się od jego szyi i lekko dźwignął, opierając się na łokciach. Spojrzał z góry w zamglone oczy Fina. Jego wargi lekko drżały, choć nie przestawały się uśmiechać.  
- Tino… - powiedział Berwald, całując go głęboko, wsłuchując się w ciche jęki, które wiodły go na zatracenie.  
Przygarnął go bliżej, by czuć go całym sobą. Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Tino wciąż się uśmiechał, oplatając go nogami.  
- Zrobisz, jak zechcesz – odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Berwalda, po czym wbił paznokcie w jego plecy i zdarł skórę.

* * *

Szwed otworzył oczy, czując pot spływający mu po twarzy. Kolejny zły sen.  
Gdy głęboko odetchnął, poczuł zapach Tina. Wiedział, że nie zaśnie, jeśli się go nie pozbędzie. Wstał więc, zdjął pościel i wrzucił ją do prania.  
Wpatrując się w wirujące w pralce pranie, pomyślał o ich ostatniej rozmowie, tej, która zakończyła wszystko.  
- Myślę, że powinniśmy się rozstać – powiedział Tino. Nawet huk rozbijanego szkła nie mógł wyprzeć usłyszanych słów z uszu Szweda.  
- Berwald! Nic ci nie jest? Nie oparzyłeś się? – Głos Fina dobiegał z oddali, z opóźnieniem. Szwed powoli pokręcił głową.  
Tino szybko zabrał się za sprzątanie. Zbierając potłuczone szkło, nie patrzył na wciąż stojącego w miejscu Berwalda, który zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na rozlewającą się wokół niego plamę kawy.  
- Prze… przepraszam – odezwał się Tino. – Nie powinienem był… Tak znienacka…  
- Chcesz odejść? – przerwał mu Berwald. Czuł, jak słowa dławią go w gardle, ale bardziej niż kiedykolwiek nie wiedział, jak je wypowiedzieć. Spojrzał na klęczącą u jego stóp drobną figurkę Fina.  
Nie chciał, żeby odchodził.  
Tino lekko zadrżał, jakby przebiegł go nagły dreszcz. Poderwał głowę, by popatrzeć w twarz Berwalda.  
- Tak – odpowiedział, hamując łzy. – Chcę.  
Berwald głośno wciągnął powietrze. Zamknął oczy.  
- Zrobisz, jak zechcesz – powiedział, dusząc w sobie wszystkie inne słowa. Więcej już się nie odezwał.

* * *

Wisząca na balkonie pościel szybko wyschła dzięki porywistemu wiatrowi. Berwald zaczął ją zbierać, powoli odpinając przytrzymujące ją na sznurach klipsy.  
Wtedy usłyszał śmiech. Trochę zdyszany, jakby ktoś zaśmiewał się do łez i tracił z tego powodu oddech.  
Tino był na drugim końcu balkonu, ukrywając się wśród wiszących prześcieradeł. Skrywał się między nimi, by po chwili wystawiać głowę, prowokując do zabawy. Jego naelektryzowane włosy przyczepiły się do białej pościeli, gdy wyciągnął do Berwalda rękę. Szwed zrobił krok naprzód, gdy nagły podmuch wiatru poderwał wiszący materiał i zasłonił mu widok. Gdy opadł, Tina nie było.  
Tego samego dnia Berwald wyniósł śmieci z łazienki, dorzucając do szczoteczki i maszynki do golenia jeszcze kilka ramek z pocztówkami i smycz Hanatamago.

* * *

- Zostaw mnie.  
Tino stał przy jego łóżku i uśmiechał się łagodnie, jak każdej nocy. Potem wspiął się na materac i sięgnął do spodni Berwalda. Szwed syknął, gdy zimna dłoń przesunęła się w dół jego brzucha i dotknęła go.  
- Powiedziałem, żebyś mnie zostawił! – zawołał i odepchnął Tina, który upadł na plecy, uderzając głową o drewnianą ramę łóżka.  
Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy, gdy krew w kolorze kawy rozlewała się po pościeli.

* * *

Sny nie przestawały go dręczyć. Powoli kończyły mu się pomysły na to, co jeszcze może je wywoływać.  
Wyprana pościel pachniała płynem do płukania, który kupowali razem, Berwald pozbył się więc go, wylewając pół butelki do toalety. Następnie zawiózł pościel do miejskiej pralni ufając, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się Tina na zawsze.  
W drodze do domu minął go siedemnaście razy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.  
Tej nocy zrezygnował ze snu.

* * *

Przestał liczyć dni, od kiedy nie spał. By być na chodzie, pijał napoje energetyczne, których nie znosił, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do wypicia kawy. Cały jej zapas wyrzucił już pierwszego dnia, od którego zaczęła się jego bezsenność.  
W pracy dostał przymusowy urlop, od którego mocno się wzbraniał. Nie chciał siedzieć w domu sam, ale chroniczny brak snu źle wpływał na jego pracę. Kilka razy też omal nie doprowadził do wypadku, jadąc do biura, gdzie pracował.  
Hanatamago oddał Lukasowi. Właściwie to sam Lukas zabrał suczkę twierdząc, że Berwald nie najlepiej radzi sobie sam ze sobą, by jeszcze opiekować się psem. Gdy wychodził od niego, nie krył niepokoju, co Szwed zbył krótkim: „Nic mi nie jest".  
Berwald uparcie twierdził, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku do momentu, w którym zaczął widywać Tina na jawie codziennie. Wtedy po raz pierwszy się wystraszył.  
- Muszę wyjechać – powiedział do siebie, sięgając po telefon leżący na stole w kuchni, chcąc zadzwonić do Lukasa. Drżąca ręka strąciła komórkę na podłogę i wleciała pod jedną z szafek. Berwald zaklął i klęknął, by po nią sięgnąć. Razem z telefonem wygarnął też sporo śmieci, z których jeden zwrócił jego szczególną uwagę.  
W dłoni trzymał zakurzony kawałek szkła z wymalowanym na nim imieniem „Tino".

* * *

Lukas otworzył drzwi do mieszkania Berwalda zapasowym kluczem, którego zażądał od niego kilka dni temu, by mieć na niego oko. Szwed nie oponował, co dodatkowo zaniepokoiło Lukasa.  
Powinien zawiadomić Tina o jego stanie. Może on będzie mógł mu jakoś pomóc.  
- Może wyszedł po zakupy? – usłyszał za sobą głos Matthiasa, który uparł się przyjść tutaj z nim. – Na pewno niepotrzebnie się martwisz.  
- Nie odbiera telefonu.  
- Ode mnie nigdy nie odbiera i jakoś nie robię z tego afery.  
Lukas już szykował jakąś odpowiedź, gdy wtem jego uwagę zwróciła postać skulona na podłodze za stołem w kuchni.  
- To wy – odezwał się Berwald, dopiero teraz ich zauważając. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na wbijające się mu w plecy uchwyty od szafki, o którą się opierał. Spojrzenie miał nieprzytomne, a cienie pod oczami dobitnie świadczyły o nieprzespanych nocach.  
Lukas powoli podszedł do niego i kucnął obok. Bez słowa podniósł jego zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, która bezwładnie leżała na podłodze i delikatnie rozwarł zakrwawione palce.  
Kawałek szkła wbił się głęboko w ciało, rozcinając skórę wewnątrz dłoni.  
Lukas spojrzał uważnie na Berwalda.  
- Tak nie można – powiedział, gdy tymczasem Matthias pobiegł do łazienki po czysty ręcznik. – To się musi skończyć.  
Berwald wpatrywał się w swoją zranioną rękę, jakby nie bardzo wierzył, co właśnie widzi. Nagle chwycił go strach, że traci zmysły.  
- Wiem – odpowiedział.

* * *

Pralnia przywiozła mu pościel. Sam nie był w stanie po nią jechać.  
Prześcieradła były sztywne i szorstkie jak nieheblowana deska. Unosił się z nich zapach taniej chemii, ale przynajmniej nie pachniały jak Tino.  
Rozłożenie nakrochmalonego płótna zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. Gdy w końcu udało mu się zaścielić łóżko, usiadł na nim ciężko. Może dzisiaj w końcu zaśnie?  
Wtedy go zobaczył. Stał w drzwiach do sypialni, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem.  
- Nie uśmiechasz się – powiedział Berwald, obojętnie patrząc na zjawę. Właśnie rozmawiał z wytworem własnej wyobraźni, ale nie miał siły z tym walczyć.  
Wiedział, że się stoczył.  
Tino zagryzł wargi i wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Nie odezwał się.  
- Znowu będziesz mnie dręczył? – spróbował ponownie Berwald. Zbyt gwałtownie wstał z łóżka, a osłabione ciało zatoczyło się niebezpiecznie. Tino doskoczył do niego i przytrzymał, chroniąc przed upadkiem, ale Szwed odtrącił jego rękę. – Zostaw mnie.  
Stali przez chwilę blisko siebie, oddaleni zaledwie o pół kroku. Tino wpatrywał się w jego zmęczoną twarz, nie kryjąc niepokoju. Zupełnie jak prawdziwy Tino. Berwald opadł z powrotem na łóżko z ciężkim westchnieniem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał, powstrzymując szloch, wstydząc się tego, jak bardzo jest żałosny. – Dlaczego ciągle mnie męczysz?  
Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącego przed nim Tina. W jego oczach dostrzegł łzy, choć może mu się tylko zdawało.  
- Nie chcę, żebyś znowu zniknął – powiedział jeszcze, nim długo powstrzymywane łzy zmęczenia i frustracji popłynęły z jego oczu.  
Dlaczego nie powiedział tych słów wcześniej?  
Poczuł, jak Tino obejmuje jego głowę i przyciąga do siebie, tuląc mocno. Czuł drżenie ciała, ale nie wiedział, czy to drżały jego wstrząsane płaczem ramiona, czy to trzęsły się dłonie Tina w jego włosach.  
- Już więcej nie będę – usłyszał nad sobą. Przytaknął, choć nie bardzo zrozumiał. Objął Fina w pasie i głęboko odetchnął jego zapachem.  
Nim zasnął po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu dni, skulony na sztywnej i pachnącej pralnią chemiczną pościeli, zdał sobie sprawę, że palce Tina, trzymające jego zabandażowaną rękę, są ciepłe.

* * *

Nazajutrz obudził się sam, co go nie zdziwiło. Każdy sen musi się przecież skończyć.  
Zdziwiła go jednak paczka kawy, która leżała na stole w kuchni razem z zapasowymi kluczami do jego mieszkania. Niewiele myśląc, wstawił wodę i wyjął z szafki kubek z imieniem „Berwald". Gdy w pomieszczeniu rozszedł się aromat parzonej kawy, Berwald nagle zrozumiał.  
Tino już więcej nie będzie go dręczył.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i pociągnął łyk gorącego napoju. Tym razem bez cukru.


End file.
